


The Golden Love

by sarcasm_is_my_only_defense



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Crushes, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Stan has a crush and doesn't know how to handle it, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasm_is_my_only_defense/pseuds/sarcasm_is_my_only_defense
Summary: Stanley Uris is a disaster boy who has a disastrous crush on one guy.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The Golden Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Золотая влюбленность](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/620023) by https://ficbook.net/authors/935142. 



Stanley Uris is a walking disaster. A loser in every way possible. Everyone in his class knows this - Stan is constantly late, trips over his own feet, falls where you need to try very hard to fall, loses things all the time, catches balls (no pun intended) with his face, and so on and so forth. And above all, for some unknown fucking reason, he is friends with Richard Tozier, also a disaster, but in a much less innocent way. Richie swears like a sailor, hits on every person, passing him in the streets (he pays his special attention to Eddie Kaspbrak from the classes he shares with him), and considers himself a cool prankster. Which, of course, he's not. Greasy jokes fall out of his mouth like snowflakes fall from the sky in the winter, and the teachers can only rub their temples in the hopes of getting rid of the headache Tozier is causing.

But we're not talking about Richie right now. We're talking about Stanley Uris, a disaster boy who, in addition to all the other misfortunes that have befallen him, has an unrequited crush on one boy. And not just one boy, but William Denbrough from his school. Handsome, athlete, A+ student, artist, perfect son, excellent brother, and so on and so forth. However, Stan is not alone in his misery - half of the school is also in love with Denbrough, girls and boys, seniors and sophomores. Anyways, the chance of becoming the one and only for him when there're so many admirers is equal... Well, I'm not a mathematician but the first digit before the decimal point is zero. A zero. With a doughnut hole.

Stan, unlike most people, doesn't rave about Bill all day and night like a madman, doesn't daydream about marrying Denbrough and then adopting a dog/cat/hamster/venomous snake (underline whatever you'd like) together during the classes they share, and doesn't shove countless confessions into his locker. Uris even sympathizes with Bill, who is surrounded by such irritating attention, and sighs quietly, thinking about him in his bed at home. He understands that Bill is far from perfect, but compared to him… Let's just say that if we took ancient Greek mythology, Bill would be Aphrodite and Stan would be Hephaestus. Okay, maybe not so ugly, but the point is clear (Uris, of course, forgets the fact that Aphrodite is the wife of Hephaestus).

"Hi."

Bill comes up to them when Richie's sitting on the windowsill in the hallway during one of the breaks, just as Stan has his lips covered in mayonnaise, lettuce leaves all over his pants, and a sandwich that had fallen out of his hands earlier on the floor. Uris swears at his guffawing friend, who'd kicked him in the ribs just a few minutes ago, and promises him a painful death. Seeing almost red, he doesn't notice Denbrough immediately. Yes, if you mess with his food, his perfectly working Bill-detector won't work so perfectly. 

"You're disgusting, nasty clown, you're not my best friend, that was the only sandwich I made, you fucker!" Uris slaps Richie's back, who is trying to cover himself with his arms and laughing uncontrollably. "I'll rip your spine out, wrap your guts around a pencil, and feed you that sandwich with all the germs on it, and tell Eddie about it, and he'll never talk to you again, you filthy dog, the illegitimate son of a tapeworm and a homeless man's rotten teeth, I-"

"Wow," Bill raises his eyebrows in surprise, staring at Stan, who has his eyes wide open. The boy wipes his mouth with his sleeve, instantly regretting his decision. "Wait a sec, I'll give you wet wipes." 

Denbrough rummages through his bag and pulls out a small packet of wet wipes, handing them to Uris with a soft smile.

"Take them. Actually, you can keep the whole pack, you need them more than I do right now," Stan takes the packet, genuinely wanting to disappear. He can't make any sound now, too afraid of embarrassing himself even more (Uris has no doubt that he's already done enough) and causing Bill to feel disgusted. Denbrough is polite enough not to say anything but, if Stan was in his shoes, he would be at least grossed out.

"I'm here to say that we're going to work together in our English class," Bill rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and Stan blinks slowly, trying to understand what the fuck is going on. "So yeah, we're going to work together in class and Mr. Morales told me to warn you and the others to bring separate notebooks tomorrow because there will be two classes at once. Our teacher got sick."

"Okay," Uris manages to say, staring at the way the red hair's glowing in the sun like a copper wire. God, he thinks, Bill is beautiful. Insanely beautiful...

"Oh, and will you take this as a substitute for that poor sandwich?" Bill hands glued to the spot Stan a chocolate muffin. "I'd like to save Richie from the terrible death you promised him since Eddie will be fuming with anger if Tozier dies before they finish their teamwork. You okay with that?"

...and he's kind, too. Is today an emotional roller coaster Day? Day of the Universe mocking Stanley Uris, pilot version?

"Thank you," the boy answers with a genuine smile, sincerely hoping that his crush isn't that obvious, and takes the muffin, feeling a knot in his stomach, not so sure whether it's butterflies or an eternally hungry monster. Denbrough salutes the two of them and runs up the stairs incredibly easy as if it doesn't affect him at all.

"Richie, he's so wonderful," Uris breathes out, watching Bill go and clutching a muffin to his chest, unwittingly crumbling it and feeling absolutely related to it in this regard. Stan's crumbling into millions of small pieces as well. And all because of Denbrough's warm attention. Then Stan remembers that he has a salad on his lap, a sandwich on the floor, and the remains of mayonnaise on his poor sleeve and the pleasant feeling of being in love pops like a soap bubble. If they weren't on the same team, Bill wouldn't even go near such a dirty pig

"Oka-a-ay," drawls Richie, watching his frustrated friend, "put aside all that moping, Stanidze. Don't be so sour like milk that hasn't been put in the fridge! Did you know that people used to put a toad in the milk to keep it from turning sour? Do you want me to put a toad in you, too?

"No, thank you very much, I already have one toad in my chest," Stan says sadly, twirling the unfortunate muffin in his hands and sighing dramatically as he leans his head against the wall, "and it's successfully strangling me."

Richie picks up the wet wipes and starts brushing crumbs and leaves off Uris's pants, saying, "Come on, don't be so upset! Who cares that your Billiam saw you like this?! It's not like you were with a naked ass or with a dick down your throat!" Stan rolls his eyes, a hint of the smile appearing on his lips, "and then, he donated his muffin to you! Respect and eat him! I bet it's tasty as fuck! Wait, I meant respect Bill and eat the damn muffin, of course, but who knows, maybe one day you'll tell me whether Bill is delicious or-"

"Alright, alright, alright, shut up already, I'll eat it, I'll eat it, just get your paws off my pants!" Stan laughs as he pushes Richie's hands away from his thighs and hugs his satisfied friend. "I hate you, you big-mouthed fucker."

"I'm always right, even when I'm wrong," announced Tozier, waving a finger in front of Stan's face as the other boy bites into the muffin, but gets a punch in the kneecap in return. "Ouch! Smart people always get paid for telling the truth!"

***

"Where do we start?" asks Wesley, Denbrough's classmate, looking at the task with the eyes full of boredom. The four of them are sitting at the same table: Stan and Bill on one side (as soon as Bill entered the classroom, he threw his bag on the chair right next to Uris, giving him a heart attack), and Wesley and Kurt on the other. And for some unknown reason, it turns out that only one half of them is ready to work as a team, you have three tries to guess which one.

The task Mr. Morales gave them is pretty interesting - write a few sentences, imitating the styles of Shakespeare and Bradbury, and those who complete the task in the best way possible will get an A, which will affect their final grades at the end of the semester. This is quite difficult, so Stan is instantly fired up by the idea, recalling everything he has read from these authors.

He fidgets impatiently in his chair, tapping his pen on the task paper with the auxiliary phrases written on it.

"We got this, it's all written here, we just have to follow it. This isn't even that difficult if you have read both Shakespeare and Bradbury. Both of them are, like, the most famous in their genres."

"Not everyone has read Shakespeare," sneers Wesley, looking at the assignment with pathetic disdain. "I'm not even gonna do it, I can't fucking stand fiction, it's useless and disgusting, it should be banned altogether."

"Are you fucking serious? Fiction helps people develop empathy, different styles, and, above all, it supports the language!" Stan snaps, not being able to listen to this bullshit. "You can't ban fiction just because you don't like it, it has the same right to exist as, for example, scientific articles. Yes, it may be longer, more tedious and less informative than these articles, but it is closely intertwined with them! It develops a sense of beauty, it teaches you to think, reflect on the points of view of other people, expand your vision of the world!"

"Actually, Stan's right, you can't underestimate something just because it might suck to learn it," Kurt rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over the chest, "I hate chemistry, it's pretty boring to me, but I know it's useful. And not just because it's a natural science."

"And I think," Bill adds softly, smiling at Uris and looking at the other kids across the desk, "we can discuss this during the break and not waste any more time, you know. Stan, you've read these authors right, can you help us then?"

Stan feels his cheeks turn crimson, makes a weird sound, and looks down at the task, beginning the explanation of all the thoughts he owns on this topic. Bill just keeps staring at the boy, making him stutter (huh, look how the tables have turned).

***

Stan is rumbling, swinging his legs back and forth and biting a cinnamon bun he bought at the cafeteria. Richie's listening to him with half an ear (he's allowed to, he's a best friend and he's already heard how incredible Bill Denbrough is more than a hundred times), remembering how Eddie smacked the back of his head today because he'd called him "sweet cheeks". I'd rather call them bitter, honestly.

They are sitting on a bench near the window (because Stan likes the sunlight) in the hall and then they suddenly see Bill appear from the corner. Uris immediately changes the subject, asking how many angels can dance on the head of a pin — saying the first thing that comes to his mind is probably not the best idea, but at least it has nothing to do with Denbrough.

"One," says Bill, coming closer and adjusting the bag strap that keeps slipping from his shoulder. "Because he was trained to do it."

Stan starts glowing with delight like a light bulb. He loves references, but he loves them even more when people get them.

"Resting?" Denbrough asks, and after getting a discordant "Yep" in response, nods toward the food Stan's holding.

"Oh, it's a cinnamon bun, though I kinda like butterscotch more," Uris shrugs his shoulders, trying to calm the fluttering feeling inside his chest. Too much Bill Denbrough in his life today, first English, now this. If this continues, he will die (from all the happiness, of course).

"A cinnamon bun, huh… Didn't know you were a cannibal," Bill smiles, looking at Stan with mischief in his eyes, who seems to be a little breathless and quite definitely blushing. Uris unexpectedly even for himself responds to the guy with a cheeky smile and hands him a bun with the other, not bitten side. 

"If you eat it, you'll be a cannibal, too, you know."

Bill adjusts the bag on his shoulder again, bends down, and carefully bites into the bun, looking him straight in the eyes. Uris pretends that everything is going as it should, and Denbrough thanks him after chewing properly. 

"Thank you. We're both cannibals now."

He winks at breathless Stan, waves goodbye to Richie, and leaves.

"And here we go," Tozier comments, watching his friend, who's started making weird, strangled squeak.

"Richie," Uris squeaks, looking in shock at the cinnamon bun bitten on both sides. "What the fuck was that?"

"That, my child, was flirting," says Richie like an expert and pats sympathetically his silently screaming friend on the shoulder. "Your crush just flirted with you. Get over it."

"Holy fuck," speaks hoarsely Uris and starts eating the unfortunate cinnamon bun, trying to get rid of all the stress. And he's allowed to stress-eat! He's just had a stroke and has a complete lack of understanding of what the fuck is going on.

He assumes that it pretty much looked like Bill liked him, but it was weird to even dream of that. Stan believes that he is no different from all the girls and boys (and so on and so forth) who are in love with Denbrough. This does not happen, the idol can't just like his fan, it absolutely does not happen, idols usually choose someone adequate, not blindly in love with them, and live happily with their normal significant other. Yes, Stan has liked Bill for two or three years now, which was his longest, but why would be Denbrough flirting with him? It even sounds absurd - the golden boy flirting with the disaster boy.

"You're starting to overthink again," Richie says phlegmatically, watching Uris fidgeting with his fingers nervously. "Let's go eat, and you'll feel better! Plus I just got a text saying that there won't be our sixth period, so we can go to McDonald's. Or Burger King. Or wherever you want. Relax a bit, you're thinking too much, your brain will only swell because of it, and you won't have any adequate thoughts anyway."

"Okay," Stan says with a sigh, getting up from the bench and tossing the package into a nearby trash can. "Let's go. I want to overeat like a pig because of my stress and then die of a sugar coma."

"If you die, Bill won't be able to flirt with you," Richie teases his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder and pinching his cheek with the other. "And you two cinnamon rolls just have to flirt for everyone's sake. Though if you two get married, it will be an absolute jackpot."

"Fuck you," Stan snorts, shoving the heartwarming image of wedding rings deep into his mind.

***

Bill seems to decide that Stan has nerves of steel, balls of steel, and a heart of steel that can face anything the outside world offers. Uris makes this conclusion when Denbrough begins to sit down with him during all their joint lessons (in fact, he just kicks Richie out of his seat, but Tozier is not offended at all, especially now, when he has an opportunity to terrorize Kaspbrak); Bill constantly offers him some sweets, which Stan, due to his manners (and burning desire to eat), can not refuse and therefore accepts ginger cookies, lollipops, and so on from Denbrough. Also, small notes with drawings of birds begin to appear in Stan's backpack and coat, which Uris looks at with genuine interest and carefully puts in his notebook. And, above all, Bill calls him "Butterscotch". Uris doesn't understand why, but he likes it too much, so he doesn't ask.

Anyways, the point is that Bill is obviously courting him (Stan likes that word, though he hates the phrase "hitting on" or, even worse "wooing". Disgusting, the person who came up with this phrase had no taste at all). And Uris is completely at a loss. There are a thousand and one advice on what to do with a broken heart/non-reciprocal love/outstanding heart-eyes, but nothing (zero with a doughnut hole, remember?) on what to do if your love interest shows you signs of attention. Because of his favorite movie, Stan remembers that the main thing is NOT to PANIC and always keep your towel with you. A towel at school is a little inappropriate thing, especially if there is no PE where it could be useful, but the advice about panic — it is useful.

"Try to breathe deeply and regularly, your crush is just the same human as you are," Stan mutters to himself, flipping through countless websites with useless articles, "Well, I don't fucking think so. Bet Bill's never fallen headfirst into a trash can-"

"I haven't," agrees a voice behind him, making Uris startle, slam the laptop closed, and turn his head so quickly that his neck crunches. "Careful. Don't break anything," Bill smiles softly, sits down on the grass next to the tree where Uris is sitting, and looks curiously at the closed laptop. "What do you have there?"

"Nothing," Stan says in an unexpected falsetto, frowns, clears his throat, and answers in his normal voice. "Nothing. I was just, uh, looking for some information."

"On what?" Denbrough's eyes are full of genuine interest and Uris almost confesses but changes his mind just in time. He's not a fool, he'll figure everything out on his own. "If it's something about school, I can help, Butterscotch, you know."

Stan feels something boiling and bubbling inside his chest, and he opens his mouth, then putting his lips together in a smile.

"Yes, of course, I do, thank you, Bill."

"You seem tense, Stanny, you all right?" Denbrough seems really worried, and Uris wants to kiss the guy right on his lips, and his smile widens, almost turning into a snarl.   
  
"Yes, of course. Just tired of studying. It happens."

"You know what my mom and I do when we're really tired of something?" Bill stands up and gestures for Stan to repeat after him. Uris gets on his feet with a soft grunt, muttering something like "Jesus, my poor legs, I hope your method works, Bill, otherwise -" and is suddenly pinned against Denbrough's firm chest. 

"We hug," the guy finishes his sentence, carefully wrapping his arm around the frozen Uris's waist, putting his head on his shoulder and squeezing him lightly. "Just like this. And it becomes kinda easier. Also, this is an interaction, Butterscotch, you can hug me too."

Stan is losing his mind right now, though he doesn't show it, carefully placing his hands on Bill's shoulder blades and hugging him tightly, getting a satisfied "Good boy, better right?" out of him. 

Confused, almost giving his soul to God, Uris nods slowly, leaning his cheek warily on the guy's shoulder, feeling the hand gently stroking his back. Bill makes a soft sound, hugs Stan tighter (probably to avoid hitting him in the eye with his elbow and running away), and says in a low voice, "I like you. I've liked you for a long time. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Uris stumbles, his head jerked up as he stares dumbfounded at Bill's smiling face.

"Oh. You... me… I like you, too..."

"Cool, right?" Denbrough shines like a star, and Stan chuckles, feeling the joy radiate through his skin, igniting something inside. 

"Cool, I think I agree."

**Author's Note:**

> That's the second translation I've ever written! I love the original author with all my heart, her sense of humor is just something else. Comments and kudos are really appreciated, tell me what you think about the story ;) Sorry for any mistakes in advance, I'm still getting used to writing in English! Hope you liked it! (*≧∀≦*)


End file.
